Translate:Code Lyoko (EN → EL)
: w:c:el.codelyoko : w:c:codelyoko:User:Josep_Maria_Roca_Peña/sandbox : İ want to use the translated content to that wiki and Wikipedia. Feel free to translate this article into Greek Language when you can. : Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 19:48, December 15, 2014 (UTC) : by external users. --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 19:02, March 1, 2015 (UTC) = Translation = Ο Κώδικας Λυόκο (Code Lyoko) είναι μια γαλλική τηλεοπτική σειρά κινουμένων σχεδίων, που έκανε ντεμπούτο στην τηλεόραση το 2003. Με την χορηγία των Antefilms και Moonscoop και σε συνεργασία με τα κανάλια France 3 και Canal J, ο Κώδικας Λυόκο ενημερώνει τους τηλεθεατές για τις περιπέτειες τεσσάρων παιδιών που αναλαμβάνουν το καθήκον να νικήσουν τον διαβολικό ιό ΖΑΝΑ βασισμένοι μόνο στους εαυτούς τους. Θα πρέπει να επιστρατεύσουν τη βοήθεια τεχνητής νοημοσύνης για να το καταφέρουν καθώς ταυτόχρονα να ασχοληθούν με διάφορες συγκρούσεις προσωπικοτήτων με τους συμμαθητές και τους δασκάλους τους στο σχολειό τους. Την περίοδο 2004-2007 ο Κώδικας Λυόκο προβαλλόταν καθημερνά στο κανάλι Cartoon Network (Miguzi) στις 4 μ.μ. (EST), παρόλου που μερικές φορές δύο επεισόδια μπορούσαν να προβληθούν συνεχόμενα (στο φινάλε κάθε σεζόν). Η σειρά δημιουργήθηκε από τους Thomas Romain και Tania Palumbo. Πρωταγωνιστούν οι Barbara Weber-Scaff, David Gasman, Matthew Géczy, Mirabelle Kirkland και Sharon Mann. Κάθε επεισόδιο διαρκεί περίπου 26 λεπτά (με τις διαφημίσεις διαρκεί 30 λεπτά). Μέχρι τώρα έχουν μεταδοθεί 97 επεισόδια συμπεριλαμβανομένου τη δοκιμαστικού επεισοδίου. Στις 31 Μαΐου 2011, η εταιρεία παραγωγής της σειράς, η Moonscoop, ανακοίνωσε στη σελίδα της στο Facebook ότι η σειρά θα επιστρέψει και για 5η σεζόν, λόγω του μεγάλου όγκου των τηλεθεατών της σειράς. Η σειρά θα περιλαμβάνει 26 επεισόδια. Μετονομάστηκε σε «Κώδικας Λυόκο: Η εξέλιξη». Η πρεμιέρα έγινε στις 19 Δεκεμβρίου 2012. Πλοκή Η σειρά περιγράφει την ιστορία τεσσάρων μαθητών της ακαδημίας Kadic: Οντ, Ούλριχ, Γιούμι και Τζέρεμι, οι οποίοι ανακαλύπτουν μια μονάδα τεχνητής νοημοσύνης, την Αελίτα, του μόνου κατοίκου ενός ψηφιακού κόσμου γνωστού σαν Λυόκο. Ένα διαβολικό πρόγραμμα του υπερυπολογιστή που στεγάζει τον Λυόκο, η ΖΑΝΑ, σχεδιάζει για άγνωστο λόγο να καταστρέψει όλους τους ανθρώπους του πλανήτη μας. Επιτίθεται στη Γη χρησιμοποιώντας Πύργους ώστε να χακάρει ηλεκτρονικές συσκευές, να ελέγχει αντικείμενα ή να αναλαμβάνει τον έλεγχο διάφορων οργανισμών. Οι 4 ήρωες πρέπει να συνοδεύουν την Αελίτα στους ενεργούς Πύργους, όπου τους απενεργοποιεί, σώζοντας την ανθρωπότητα. Η ΖΑΝΑ αναπτύσσει πολλές διαφορετικές στρατηγικές προσπαθώντας να σκοτώσει τους 4 ήρωες, όπως με το να τους αναγκάζει να ακούσουν μουσική που οδηγεί τους ανθρώπους σε κώμα και στο θάνατο, φυλακίζοντας τους στο Λυόκο, τοποθετώντας τους σε ένα ημιλειτουργικό εικονικό κόσμο παρόμοιο με τη Γη, προσπαθώντας να στείλει δύο τρένα που μεταφέρουν δηλητηριώδεις χημικές ουσίες στον καθένα από αυτούς κ.α. Κατά τη διάρκεια της προσπάθειας αποτροπής της ZANA, οι 4 ήρωες ασχολούνται και με τη σχολική τους ζωή, ερωτεύονται, γίνονται αντίπαλοι, φωνάζει ο ένας στον άλλο, τρελαίνονται και γενικά ασχολούνται με την πνευματική ζωή τους. Την πρώτη σεζόν δεν ήταν αρκετά γνωστά σχετικά με τη ΖΑΝΑ και την ιστορία του Λυόκο. Η ΖΑΝΑ συνήθως κατείχε αντικείμενα όπως αρκουδάκια και αρουραίους. Η ομάδα Λυόκο συνήθως ανακάλυπτε την επίθεση, πήγαινε στο εργοστάσιο και η Αελίτα πληκτρολογούσε τον κωδικό την τελευταία στιγμή πριν κάποιος πεθάνει. Στο επεισόδιο «Κώδικας: Γη», η Αελίτα τελικά υλοποιήθηκε (απέκτησε ανθρώπινη υπόσταση) και η σειρά απέκτησε νέα πλοκή. Η δεύτερη σεζόν επεκτάθηκε και στις προσωπικότητες των χαρακτήρων, τις επιθυμίες τους κτλ. καθώς και στη δημιουργία και του Λυόκο. Ανακαλύφθηκε ένας νέος τομέας, η Καρχηδόνα, και νέοι χαρακτήρες ήρθαν στο προσκήνιο όπως ο Γουίλιαμ και ο μυστηριώδης Φραντζ Χόπερ. Στο φινάλε της δεύτερης σεζόν (Το κλειδί), τα περισσότερα από τα μυστικά του υπερυπολογιστή αποκαλύφθηκαν. Αποδείχθηκε ότι η Αελίτα ήταν άνθρωπος και ο Χόπερ ήταν ο πατέρας της. Δημιούργησε το Λυόκο και τη ΖΑΝΑ για να καταστρέψει τον τομέα Καρχηδόνα, κάποιο είδος στρατιωτικής λειτουργίας. Ωστόσο, παρέμειναν πολλά αναπάντητα ερωτήματα: Πώς η ΖΑΝΑ απέκτησε αισθήσεις; Γιατί ο Χόπερ ήθελε να καταστρέψει τον τομέα Καρχηδόνα; Γιατί η ΖΑΝΑ θέλει να καταστρέψει την ανθρωπότητα; Ποιος είναι ο Φραντζ Χόπερ (ο άντρας το όνομα του οποίου είναι σε ένα φάκελο στο τέλος των επεισοδίων της δεύτερης σεζόν); Είναι ακόμη ζωντανός; Τι ξέρει σχετικά με τον τομέα Καρχηδόνα; Τι θέλει; Μερικές από αυτές τις ερωτήσεις απαντήθηκαν την 3η και 4η σεζόν, κατά τις οποίες ο Γουίλιαμ έγινε η κύρια απειλή της ομάδας καθώς οι προσπάθειες της ΖΑΝΑ να αναλάβει την ανθρωπότητα γίνονταν όλα και πιο επικίνδυνες. Χαρακτήρες Η πλοκή του Κώδικα Λυόκο επικεντρώνεται γύρω από πέντε ανθρώπους, την Αελίτα, τον Τζέρεμι Μπελπουά, τη Γιούμι Ισιγιάμα, τον Οντ Ντέλλα Ρόμπια και τον Ούλριχ Στέρν, καθώς και στην αντίπαλο, ΖΑΝΑ. Φυσικά, υπάρχουν διάφοροι δευτερεύοντες χαρακτήρες που αξίζει να αναφερθούν, όπως η Σίσσυ και οι λακέδες της (ο Νικολάου και ο Ερβέ), ο Ουίλιαμ Ντάνμπαρ, ο Τζιμ, η Μίλι, η Ταμίυα και διάφοροι χαρακτήρες υποβάθρου που παρέχουν επίσης τις ενδιαφέρουσες συστροφές πλοκών, όπως η Εμιλί και η Σαμάνθα. Επεισόδια Μέχρι στιγμής, υπάρχουν συνολικά πέντε σεζόν της σειράς. Υπάρχουν 97 επεισόδια του Κώδικα Λυόκο (95 και το πειραματικό επεισόδιο με δύο μέρη) και 26 επεισόδια του «Κώδικας Λυόκο: Η εξέλιξη», δηλαδή συνολικά 121 επεισόδια. Category:Completed translations